


A Cure for the Cold

by hikari_yuma



Series: Oisuga Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothing swap, Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week, Some of my Suga headcanons make an appearance, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is stressing about his essay, and Oikawa knows that he has to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Oisuga, so I hope it's not too OOC! It's unedited as of yet, so please excuse any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy this little Oisuga fic (:

"Suga-chan," He feels another insistent tug on his sleeve, but doesn't respond. Usually he'd turn and offer his roommate a smile at least but he's stressed. Sugawara Koushi doesn't usually stress (he's known as "Mr. Refreshing" by Oikawa and his friends because of it, able to take away  _their_  stress while not having any of his own), but today he can seem to do nothing  _but_ stress. He types a fast as his fingers will allow him, ideas gamboling (he needs to sound poetic in his 10 000 word essay due in less than a week) throughout his tired mind like colourfully-winged butterflies intent on distracting him at whatever cost. 

"Koushi."  _That_ makes him stop. It seems that Oikawa is taking him seriously now. A pair of long, warm arms side gently around his shoulders and he can feel Oikawa's warm breath on his neck, making him instinctively shiver. Suga gets cold easily, in particular, his hands and neck and the places on his body most like to freeze. To be honest, he's not doing what he usually does when he sits down to write an essay. Usually, he wraps his favourite scarf around his neck, gets a warm mug of hot chocolate, his favourite pair of socks, and sits down with an enthusiastic, optimistic approach to the whole thing.

But this time, he hasn't done that. This essay has been getting to him for the past week or so that he'd had it. He just can't  _think._  He has ideas, but they all seem pitiful and annoy him until he literally deletes them from his sight. Oikawa's cheek is now resting against his and a moment later, he jumps as warm hands envelop his ice-cold ones. He hears Oikawa huff, and before he can protest he's been pulled out of his chair and the other man stops and entwines their fingers. 

"Aren't  _you_ meant to be the one taking care of  _me,_ here?" The drama-major pouts, before he stops and the pout fades to a small, fond smile. That's how it is with them. Both of them grin so readily and easily that it's hard to tell how often the smiles are genuine. But to each other, their small, unique, fond smiles as much a sign of how much they care for one another as kisses are. Suga relaxes, seeing that smile, allowing warmth to seep into his faintly-trembling hands.

"I need to get back to this essay -"

"No. Stop right there." Oikawa lets go of Suga's hands only to prop his own onto his hands. He arches one eyebrow and gives Suga a look that tempers sass with an expression of 'you're an idiot'. "You -" He grabs Suga's scarf off of the kitchen table. "are -" He grabs Suga's hands again. "coming with me." He backs away and, ignoring Suga's indignant protests, bursts out the door with his boyfriend in tow, reassuring the other man continuously as he pulls the latter after him through the university. 

Oikawa leads Suga into the auditorium and down the aisle, refusing to let go of Suga's still-cold hands. "You need to have some fun, Suga-chan! You're too stressed! You won't get anywhere in life being too stressed, you know that." 

"We shouldn't be here..." Suga attempts to protest, but this only evokes Oikawa rolling his warm brown eyes and sticking out his tongue. 

"Come on, Suga-chan, you need to lighten up."

"But my essay -"

"Shh." Oikawa lifted one hand and tapped his index finger against Suga's lips. "Follow me. We're going to have some fun." 

\---

An hour later, Suga was currently bent double, shaking with silent mirth. For there before him stood the proud Oikawa Tooru, wobbling in high stilettos with a large, floppy hat perched precariously upon his head and an outrageously bright neon-green feather boa wrapped around his neck. Oikawa tried to look proud in an extremely-short tutu and beaded shawl. He really did. But it was hard to, when he had to be careful to not inhale feathers and when the hat was near impossible to keep out of his eyes.

"How do I look, Suga-chan?" Oikawa batted his eyelashes and attempted to strike a pose, nearly succeeding in toppling over again (he was lucky that he hadn't sprained his ankle, honestly), and Suga finally straightened and offered his hand up to Oikawa.

"Great, Tooru. Fantastic." He tried not to giggle as Oikawa gladly kicked off the stilettos (from the way Oikawa had actually managed to walk while wearing them, Suga wondered how often he wore stilettos in general) and flopped down onto the ground, throwing his hand over his eyes.

"Oh, woe is me. I haven't impressed you enough, Suga-chan-senpai!" Oikawa peeked through his fingers to glance at Suga, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a playful smirk spread across his face. 

"Suga-chan-sen...pai?" Suga repeated incredulously. "But, that makes no sense!" At this, Oikawa sat up and smiled that unique smile once more, and Suga felt his heart flutter. He didn't hesitate to return it with a small, sweet smile of his own, and for a moment the two of them simply sat there, smiling at each other.

"Better?" Oikawa asked softly.

"Better." Suga replied, remembering vaguely how stressed he'd been before. 

"C'mon, we need to get changed." The brunette commented, looking pointedly at Suga's questionable attire of mainly scarlet and scarves and at the feather boa that he was still wearing.

\---

He should have realised that Oikawa would have switched their clothes. His roommate looked  _too_ innocent, and way too happy, about them walking back to the room that they shared on campus. Suga squinted at the other for a moment. Yep, it was no wonder that Iwaizumi called him 'Trashkawa' - the idiot was triumphantly smirking, practically skipping along with his hands deep in the pockets of Suga's jacket. 

Oikawa's clothes were a little too big for him, and he was without his scarf - with Oikawa had smugly stolen as well - but at least his boyfriend had deep pockets. 

"Hey, Suga-chan." Oikawa whispered into the smaller man's ear, having hurried to his side with the triumph on his face multiplied severely several times over. "You look cold." Suga shrugged, and squeaked as he was suddenly enveloped by warm, furry fabric. Oikawa rested his head on Suga's shoulder and chuckled. "Gotcha!" Seeing as it would be hard for them to go anywhere in that position, they stayed there for a few moments, veiled in half-darkness as moonlight began to pool around them. "Are you still cold?" Tooru whispered, and Suga nodded slowly.

Releasing him only slightly, Oikawa turned Suga around to face him and pressed his lips to Suga's. Heat rushed into Suga's cheeks, and he knew his face would be turning scarlet. Even now, Oikawa's kisses had that sort of affect on him. In the next moment, Oikawa had looped his scarf over his head as well, so that the two of them were able to share its warmth. It wasn't particularly warm, really, but Suga seemed to be cold often. He was always looking for a cure to it, which was mainly his scarf and a few mugs of hot chocolate, but maybe the cure to the cold he felt was right in front of him.

Suga leaned up on tiptoes and pressed his lips to Oikawa's.

"Now you've got to help me write those last 5 000 words, Tooru." He murmured against his boyfriend's lips. "I hope you like metaphors."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope it wasn't too bad, I was half-asleep while writing it~


End file.
